Eve
Eve (イヴ Ivu) is one of the main characters in the manga and anime series, Black Cat. She is a genetically engineered bio-weapon. She, Sven Vollfied, and Train Heartnet work together as Sweepers. Appearance Eve has long, honey blonde hair that also doubles as a weapon in many of her battles. She has bright magenta eyes like her creator Tearju Lunatique (though in the manga Tearju has green eyes). Her vision is better than avenge about 20/13 (1.5 in Japanese measurements). She has the appearance of a young, 11-year-old girl. At the end of both anime and manga, she cut her hair into a bob. Eve's style tends to be a mix of classic femininity and Gothic Lolita. She often wears dresses, bows, and boots. Her preferred color of clothing is black. In the manga, her style transforms from a plain black dress and shoes to more elaborate clothing. Personality As a genetically modified clone, Eve has a robotic and straightforward personality. Originally accustomed to doing what others instruct her to, she becomes very focused when there's a good bounty. She's also competitive with Train, wishing to replace him as Sven's partner in the manga and generally wanting to be better than him in the anime. Since Eve was raised in a sterile, closed off environment, she is initially extremely innocent and naive. In both anime and manga, she has no idea what ice cream is until Sven introduces her to the sweet treat. After joining Train and Sven, Eve becomes very interested in the world around her. With an inquisitive mind, she becomes highly knowledgeable and enjoys reading books. She also likes to observe others to learn more about them. Her favorite book is "Heart-Pounding Survival" (Maroon Library). History Eve was created by Tearju Lunatique for a research funded by Toreno Rudman, who raised Eve in isolation. Eve was taught that she was a monster and her only purpose in life was to kill. She was then rescued by Train and Sven and became a sweeper. In the anime, her origin is slightly different. For starters, Tearju was never hired by Torneo to create Eve. Instead, Eve was created as part of a project called Eden, but Torneo arranged an accident at Tearju's lab in Vioburg and kidnapped Eve, making her his weapon. Plot Manga Summary Eve is created as a clone of Tearju Lunatique, the leading researcher on a team hired by Torneo Rudman. She is created with nanomachine technology and thus has the ability to transform parts of her body into any weapon or form she chooses. Eve is raised in an isolated environment and saw nothing beyond the laboratory and mansion of her owner. Train and Sven first come across Eve after agreeing to help out an infamous thief named Rinslet Walker. She wants to get some of the valuable research from Torneo's laboratories and the sweepers stand to gain a large bounty if they capture him. They head to the small country of Sapidor, where Torneo and Eve are. Train goes off on his own to scope out Torneo's mansion and he witnesses Eve killing several of Torneo's less efficient subordinates on his orders. The underworld tycoon calls it 'playing tag' but Train intervenes before Eve can kill the last one. She is surprise to sense that Train has 'the scent of blood' on him just like she does. Anime Summary Train infiltrates the mansion and points a gun to Eve's head, with her remarking that she smelled blood. Sven interrupts and attempts to save her, leading Train to be targeted by Eve's bodyguards. She leaves the mansion, and Sven finds her in the park. There, Sven buys her ice cream and they both feed pigeons the cones. She is abducted by her guards, though, and Sven is unable to catch up with them. Sven and Rinslet attempt to save her, but she is injected with the N.S serum by Torneo, transforming into a mindless, killing machine. Later, Sven saves her from dying in the explosion of the lab. Train is still after her, and points a gun to her head, but stops before pulling the trigger. She then becomes a part of the team. She and Sven go to the fireworks show, and Eve senses Train. They find him nearly dead and take him back to their hideout where she nurses him back to health for the next week. During the final confrontation with the Apostles, Eve fights Leon, but only with enough force to stop him. She wanted him to return to his former life with friends, something she succeeds at. Later, she is kidnapped by the rogue Chronos number, Mason Ordrosso and hooked up to a machine called "Eden". In there, in her dreams, she meets the soul that dwells in her Adam. However, with some distraction, Eden veers off course. Train manages to destroy Eden, and saves Eve. Equipment and Abilities Bodily Manipulation: Eve is able to use nanotechnology to transform her body into various weapons. Initially only able to alter limited parts of her body, she is later able to transform her entire body at will, though it causes much strain on her body. :Arms: She generally turns her arms into blades, hammers and shields :Hair: she can turn her hair into fists, hammers, and microblades able to cut through steel :Skin: Eve turns her own skin into steel :Wings: she sprouts wings from her back to fly and fires the feathers as projectiles :Tail: Eve transforms into a mermaid in order to swim more efficiently. Feather Bullet: Is Eve's first projectile attack but it isn't meant to kill people so it is weak in comparison to her other attacks. The feathers are formed from incomplete nanomachines. Relationships Train Heartnet When they first met, Eve felt that Train was just like her due to the "smell of blood" on his gun. After joining him and Sven, Eve begins to see Train as an opponent and tries to replace him as Sven's partner, but she eventually no longer cares about that. In the anime, the two had a rough start since Train was ordered to kill Eve. Because of this, she did not trust him. Upon finding him unconscious and injured, she saved him and nursed him back to health. However, she still did not trust him, and tried to put a bell on him because he was "a bad kitty". Over time, the two got along well, though had a short-lived rivalry. Train also likes to call her "Princess". Sven Vollfied Sven and Eve have a father-daughter relationship. In the anime, Sven was the first person to treat her with kindness and not view her as a "monster"; causing Eve to become attached to him. In the manga, Eve grows jealous of Train and tries to replace him as Sven's partner. After being wounded by Durham Glaster, Sven decides that she should no longer accompany him and Train on their missions, upsetting Eve. He later lets her come with them because without her, something was missing. Rinslet Walker They get along fine. Rins tried being an older sister figure to Eve, but the young girl was not interested. Tearju Lunatique Tearju is Eve's creator. Before their meeting, Eve had wondered who her mother could be. When they met, Eve asked her about their relationship. Tearju revealed that Eve was a clone and that she was too young to be her mother. Surprisingly, Eve told her that she was relived. In the anime, Tearju offered Eve to come with her, but the girl declined. Torneo Rudman Eve's previous owner. Their relationship lacked any love or compassion as they were merely master and pet. Torneo saw Eve as a weapon and a property, not a human or a child. While Eve obeyed his every order, she did not like killing anyone and was afraid of her "father", which promoted her to leave with Sven. Doctor Eve hates him for trying to vivisect her. When she saw him on the ground, unconscious, she stuck out her tongue at him after remembering what he tried to do to her. Leon Elliott Their first meeting was on the battlefield. Before fighting, Eve made him promise her that if she won, he would leave the Apostles. Leon greatly underestimated Eve, so he was surprised that a "softie" like her managed to defeat him. He asks if she is going to kill him, to which Eve replies that "stopping him is good enough", surprising him yet again. Layla Despite having just met, Eve and Layla got along and became good friends. Tim Vertical Though they did not interact much, Eve showed concern for Tim, and tried persuading him to stop seeking revenge, telling him that murder won't solve anything, to which the boy angrily replies that she doesn't know anything, and Eve states that she, in fact, does. In the anime, after hearing about why Tim keeps fighting the gangsters, Eve tells a de-aged Train she wishes to stay with Tim, Layla and the others so that she can protect them. Trivia *When Kentaro Yabuki was coming up with Eve's name, he wanted it to be something that gave the impression of innocence and purity. *In the Abrahamic traditions, Eve is the first woman, made from one of the ribs of the first man, Adam. *In To Love-Ru, a manga that is written by Saki Hasemi and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki, Eve and her powers were used as a design for the character Golden Darkness. Both of these characters share the same voice actor, creator and name (Golden Darkness' real name is Eve). *Eve is one of the few characters to appear in all episodes of the anime. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Sweeper's Alliance Category:Active